The New Heir
by the Alisai
Summary: The Animorphs need help... so Tobias is sent to get the new Animorph from the future.


~Author's Note~ I would just like to say that following threw with a plot is hard when you have an active mind! Oh and- please don't judge too harsh, this is my first fanfic! 

> ~1~
> 
> My name is Tobias. were the words that changed my life.. oh, didn't I tell you my name? My mistake if I did. You see... I can't tell anyone my real name. Because the Yeerks are out there. For now though? You can call me Alisai. Alisai blankety blank. I kind of like it! Ok, here's the part where you're reading this and thinking 'My god, does this crockpot belong in a white jacket or what!?'. But what I'm going to tell you is entirely true... with the exception of names and locations... and maybe I might leave a few things out, if they're just too gruesome or scary.
> 
> Anyway,.. where was I? Oh yeah, My name is Tobias.. Sometimes I wish I'd never even heard those words, or thoughts. But then I think about it and I come up with the same thing every time. That thing? We'd all be slaves then. Confusing? Well.. maybe I should start from the beginning...
> 
> I was asleep in my bed one night and I suddenly woke up. I was soaked with sweat, but that wasn't the thing that woke me.. after all, there had been countless nights in the past when I had awaken drenched with sweat.
> 
> Let me explain.. I live with my 'aunt' in a suburb by a big city. The reason I called her my 'aunt' is because that's what she likes me to call her. She's not really my aunt, I have no relatives. My dad died before I was born and my mom gave me up for adoption.. at least that's what I thought. First thing's first though, so I'll finish my story.
> 
> I always have weird dreams, but this one topped it off. It was about four or five monsters! They kept coming at me.. and I could hear their voices in my head! But that's not all.. they changed into animals! One minute they were considerably human and the next they were animals.. some I can remember so vividly. There was a boy that turned into a tiger, a girl that turned into a wolf, and then a boy that turned into a monkey! I think there were two or three others but I can't remember them. The thing that woke me up was a woman and a man standing together looking at me! But then.. everything disapeared and in it's place there was a bird.
> 
> As I bolted to my nightstand, something started to flutter at the window. I turned on my light and stood still. I listened. The fluttering of feathers! I started to sweat.
> 
> Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.
> 
> It spoke! But what was it? One of the monsters? Although I had my doubts.. I believed him. Him? How did I know that? I unconciously unlatched the window. The window swung open and a hawk flew into my room.
> 
> He landed on my bed. I backed slowly to the door and put myhand on the knob.
> 
> Please, believe me Alisai. I would never hurt you. Do not be afraid.
> 
> "You know my name!?" I gasped, surprised words came out.
> 
> Yes, I would never forget. the hawk 'said' as he peered at me.
> 
> I removed my hand from the knob and inched my way toward my desk. As I sat down the hawk looked at the open window, and for a breif moment.. I thought it would fly away.
> 
> ~2~
> 
> My name is Tobias. he said as he started to preen his feathers.
> 
> I stared at him unbelievingly. I'd heard that name before, somewhere. I just couldn't think where...
> 
> Alisai. he said rather urgently. You'll have to trust me.
> 
> I nodded, there was something about him that made me want to believe everything he said.
> 
> I have been sent here from the past.. there are five others. he paused. The Ellimist has granted our wish to let me come and get you. I'll explain later, I promise. Right now I only have about 15 minutes to tell you what your choices are.
> 
> "My choices?" I said awestruck.
> 
> Yes,.. are we safe here?
> 
> I glanced around the room, fish tank on my dresser, homework on my desk, _Moreta's Ride _on my nightstand (and I thought I could finish that huge book in one night!).
> 
> "From what?" I asked.
> 
> From being interrupted.
> 
> "My aunt sleeps very soundly." I stated.
> 
> Aunt? I thought you had no family.. Tobias said rather alarmingly as he ruffled his feathers.
> 
> "She's not really my aunt.."
> 
> No matter.
> 
> Tobias glanced at the clock, then I glanced at my watch.. 11:48.
> 
> I'll give you your choices now, alright?
> 
> "Sure, choice away." I said smuggly.
> 
> He looked at me with feirce brown eyes, You have two choices. One is to come with me.. to the past, and help us, the Animorphs, win the Yeerk war, and two is to go back to sleep and pretend that this was all a dream. he paused. This might not sound like a hard choice, but think carefully, for if you make the wrong choice the world will pay.
> 
> I looked at the window and closed my eyes. "Tobias, I trust you."
> 
> He flew to my window sill so smoothly that I hardly heard the ruffle of his feathers. I might be the wrong person to trust.
> 
> "Can I ask you some questions?"
> 
> He glanced at the clock, it changed from 11:53 to 11:54 as I watched.
> 
> No, there is no time. You must chose now.
> 
> "But what are the Yeerks?"
> 
> All I can tell you now is that they are evil.. most of them anyway.
> 
> "Would I be in great danger?"
> 
> Yes, but you would be in good company.. and I would protect you.
> 
> I stared at my clock.. "Yes, Tobias.. I want to go with you."
> 
> ~3~
> 
> We must hurry. Tobias said as he swooped down onto the floor.
> 
> "What should I bring?" I asked looking longingly around my room at things that I may never see again.
> 
> Unfortunately, even if you wanted to.. you couldn't bring anything. He said hurridly.
> 
> "Why not?" I asked and I caught myself swaying, it's something I always do when I get nervous.
> 
> ...we can't carry that many things with us when we morph. he said. now plae your hand on my and concentrate on being a hawk and flying.
> 
> "Alright," I said as I placed my hand on Tobias' wing. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I thought about becoming the hawk, becoming Tobias, and soaring high above Earth and... then I noticed that Tobias had closed his eyes, too. I took my hand away from his wing, but I could not flush the beautiful thoughts of flying out of my mind. My arms began to change.. I could feel itching as feathers grew between my fingers and then again when my fingers began to shrivel away. I watched, horrified, as these changes occured and I began to think about my dream..how the two boys and the girl had changed into animals. 
> 
> "Tobias!" I yelled as my fingers started to grow back and the feathers started to blend into my skin.
> 
> Don't be afraid. It's alright. That's normal. he said in a comforing voice.
> 
> This was NOT normal. I might not be very smart... but I never knew anyone that wanted to go to the zoo with their friends to touch and become animals, and I sure as **** had never done this before!
> 
> It's 11:57.. we must be in the air by midnight or we can never go back. he had accentuated on the 'never' bit, but I didn't really pick it up. Please... Alisai, you have to do this. Or else you will never meet your mother!
> 
> My mother? He knew my mother? That woman who had ditched me and didn't love me!? I started to cry. 
> 
> Alisai! Get a grip! I need you to think about being a hawk, flying, and all those other things you had before! Please.. you can do it.
> 
> I listened to his words and looked at him for the first time and realized that he was human.. I mean not that he LOOKED like a human.. I just knew that he _was_ human.
> 
> I also realized that I had been sitting on the floor weeping. I glanced at the clock, 11:58.
> 
> I started to imagine soaring above the clouds and being free. Once again, I felt a tingling when feathers started to form from my skin, but this time my nose began to grow larger, and harder. I began to shrink and my legs shriveled up and began talons as I fell over on my back.
> 
> Good, Alisai. You're doing great.
> 
> Then as I looked down at the body that was no longer my own human body I saw the miracle of Andalite morphing technology, of course I didn't know it right then, but what I did know was that it was either a blessing or a curse.
> 
> ~4~
> 
> Now, are you okay? He asked as I righted myself and got comfortable with being a bird. I didn't hear him, I was fascinated by the shiny peice of metal that shone brightly one my desk. _My_ desk? Yes.. that **is** my desk.. and this **is** my home! I had lost myself for a moment.. and now I looked up to see another hawk sitting a few feet away from me!
> 
> TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! I screamed as I flew at the other male hawk.
> 
> What in the--- Alisai! You've got to control the morph! You are human! he cried as he moved easily out of the way of my flying talons, aimed right at him like a missile. We don't have time for this! he glanced at the clock; 11:59.
> 
> What...? Oh-my-gosh! What do we do!? Any second it's going to be too late! I shreeked, I had just pushed the animal instincts to one side of my mind. 
> 
> ~To Be Continued...~


End file.
